BloodLight:, The Rotten Fruit of Desire
by Dustal Gray
Summary: It was the was the first night I dreampt of Quincey Harker. Things were starting to get...awkward.


8/21/10

...

_The Dairy of Quincey Harker _

_November 29th, 1919 __August 2nd, 2005_

_ In the woods of Forks, Washington_

Last night, when the moon was at it's brightest, I was to claim my wife on Saint Andre's Eve. However, the woman I had loved had chosen death over spending her future-eternal life with me.

Her name was Lily.

And I loved her more than my own life...

Lily's brother, John Shaw- along with his fiance, Mary Steward- did not agree with our arrengments of marriage. But Lily- only after she realized what I truely was- did she throw herself out of the tower window.

No one could have expressed such rage as dear Mary showed to me on that fated night. She knew, I think, how painful Lily's loss was for me. But I knew her pain as well; for John has been seduced by Mina(who he then killed by tying to a tree just as the sun began to rise), and she had turned him into what he was all along. After witnessing his transformation, I went to my father and killed him. John was not pleased that i killed his father, and so he tried to kill me himself.

After seeing how terribly transformed John had become after his awakening, I knew I had created a monster- and I didn't want to become like him. I remembered Mary being a loving, and gentle creature- for it was Mary who saved the infant from being killed, even though it risked her entire life in doing so.

Since then, it seems that my half-brother Johnathen Shaw has taken over the Tepes bloodline- leaving me to go into hiding.

I believe she felt as though she was justifying herself by taking back something pure and innocent from all the evil she had witnessed.

But I wanted to go to her- beg for Mary's forgiveness, and change myself for the better.

However...had I known that the dawn of the next morning would lead to my utter dispair, I would have never ventured to her doorstep. I traveled long and hard, slinking into every shadow I saw: If I spent even a full second in the sunlight, I would share the same fate as Mina, and burn to death.

When I arrived, she had the full intentions of killing me, despite my weakened stature, for I hadn't been feeding well since the day I left Dracula's Castle. But she did something I did not expect; she beat me with a iron rod, then placed me in a coffin and nailed it shut. I tried despretly to make amends, explain to her I meant her no harm. But she then began to utter something very strange that was not familiar in my ears.

As the last of my strength ebbed away, I could faintly hear two things: the sound of my heart fading away, and the soft voice of Mary Steward, chanting me a lullaby.

...

I walked over to Edward urgently; I longed for his touch on my skin; he had been away hunting again with his family, so seeing his face back in school made my heart soar. I felt my cheeks flush as he met my eyes with a knowing smile.

But when we touched, he was distant. It was as if...as if he didn't want to be with me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said. "Why are you..." I struggled for the right word. "Acting this way?"

"What way am I acting?" he asked innocently.

"Stop- please," I begged. "Just...tell me whats wrong. Something's bothering you. i know that."

Edward shook his head slowly, and said, "Bella, nothing's wrong..." he touched my forward; his hand was cool, and it sent a warm thrill up my spine. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said bluntly. I stared at him in what I hoped was a acusing glare, but he started to laugh.

He slung an arm around me and kissed my head. I immediatly felt better. We began walking in silence down the crowded hallway, where all the high school wanna-bes and out-casts swam together like a spawn of ugly dogs.

To me, all of the boys were ugly. Even my friend Mike- who I've been neglecting for a very long time. The only boy in my life is Edward...and he is beautiful. He's almost like an angel. Or a shining star in my dull and boring life; I'd be nothing without him.

It's funny, because he says the same thing about me. Only...he also says he'd die without me. But he's a vampire, so he _must_ be joking.

We walked into lab and took our places beside eachother, where we looked inside a dead shark, and suffocated a frog with cotton balls. Doing that reminded me of the movie Meet The Robbinsons. Edward laughed at me when I told me it was upsetting my stomach. Side from that, lab was quick and painless, like people call death to be.

It makes me wonder if that is a myth; if that is why most vampires change; because they're afraid of death. Or, maybe not the act of dying, but what comes after death. The judgement.

Edward tells me he's going to hell, and that if he were to change me into one of his kind, he was damning my soul. But I dont care. I want to be with him- why cant he see that?

We walk out of the room and down the hall, and I bumped into Jessica and the others. They gave me cold glances, mixed with fake smiles. I smiled, confused, and hugged more tightly to Edward's arm.

Why were they acting this way?

Is everyone against me or something?

I turned to say something at them, but Edward held me more tightly and guided me outside. It was time for lunch, but if Edward couldn't eat, then neither would I.

But we didn't sit down at the bench, or under the shade of a tree. He kept walking, and lead me outside the playground, which was empty aside from a few forgotten books near the swingsets.

"Edward...?" I said, looking at him.

He let go of my hand and took hold of one of the iron poles of the swingset, and looked out at nothing, his expression blank.

"Hey, are you all right?" I said, walking over.

"Shh!" he said.

I frowned at him, but kept quiet.

The wind blew and tossed my hair around my face. My hair itched my skin, and it bothered me. "Hey, why are you out here anyway?" I said. He still said nothing. "Are you even listening to me?"

"There's a new vampire." said Edward at last. "I'm not exactly sure where he is hiding, because he has a strong barrier against people invading his thoughts. Not like yours, though. I kept sensing him on-and-off inside school."

"What do you mean another vampire?" I demanded. "Is he working for Victoria or something?"

"No, this one's different." said Edward slowly. "He isn't a newborn, but he doesnt know where he is, or what happened to him."

I walked over and leaned agaisnt the pole his hand was on, looking out at nothing with him. "Where is he?" I asked, my eyes searching for anything tall with red eyes.

Edward frowned, quiet for a minute, before he looked down at me and smiled. "He's gone now. I dont think there's anything to worry about." he turned and walked back to the building.

"Wait!" I ran over and stood in front of him, stopping him. "You just told me there's another vampire out there- and we dont know if he's bad or not. How can we not worry about him?"

"Don't you trust me?" teasted Edward.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If he's a threat to us, then the wolves will take care of it." said Edward calmly. "Besides, like I said, I don't think he's a newborn. "It's just..." his eyebrows knit together in thought. "It's like he has amnesia or something."

I sighed, and brushed my hair out of my face. "Has Alice seen him?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Why would she?" he looked at me curiously, and I couldn't meet his gaze, feeling suddenly stupid.

"Nevermind," I said. "You're right. It's nothing to worry about."

Edward took hold of my hand and started walking, saying, "I wont place any bets, but I'm sure he'll be gone by tomorrow.

I smiled. I wanted to believe him.

But he was wrong.

The next day, though he didn't admit it, the frown of Edward's face proved the new vampire was near by again. And the day after that, he looked upset during History and excused himself even though class had just started.

I raised my hand, and said, "Can I be excused?" but the teacher shook her head. She knew me and Edward were together, so she was against me "following him like a lost puppy."

I started to rise from my desk, "No, something's wrong-" I tried to explain.

"Bella Swan, _sit back down_!" snapped the teacher. "You _will not _leave this classroom. Understood?"

"Geeze, Bella, calm down." said Mike behind me.

I turned and gave him a dirty look. He winced, as if I actually hurt him. But I looked away before he said anything more. I stared at the teacher anxiously, and waited.

Edward was in pain. And it had something to do with either victoria, or the new vampire. Something he must have thought had caused Edward to leave; maybe he wanted to attack a student or something. But wasnt I Edward's top priority? What if the vampire never leaves, and Victoria comes back the second he goes to confront him?

I felt sweat prickle on my neck, and my hands were shaking. I wa sin fear of my life, and Edward didn't even care!

As soon as the bell rang, I raced out of the classroom, shoving kids out of my way. I ran down the hall, crashing into several other students before pushing open the double doors of the school.

I was outside. I looked around quickly and spotted the two vampires, then started running off towards them.

...

_The Diary of Quincey Harker_

_ August 4th, 2005_

_ Outside the high-school of Forks, Washington_

I will try my best to record the events that have happened in such a short time. But of all the things that have happened, only two things are important: I have met another of my kind, though of a different bloodline, and I have fallen in love.

While walking through the woods, I found a small group of deer, and quickly satisfied my thirst with their blood. After that, I began to hear noises. So I tracked the noise out of the forest, and I saw things I have never seen before. I saw horse carriages lacking their horse, and moving on their own on black wheels; I have seen large, unfamiliar buildings, and massive patches of black tar that stretch out for miles, on which the horseless carriages travel on. All of these wonders made sharp noises and high ringing like invisable explosions in the sky. I made my way over to a group of humans outside a building and spoke to them briefly about my whereabouts.

They told me the year and date, of which I went back to my previous entry and corrected the latter date.

Then I remembered Mary...Had I known the next time I would wake would be August- over eight years into the future- I would have never tried to reach out to her.

I then noticed then a building of a school, and I went to it. I could sense something within myself stirring, drawn to the students inside.

It was then I realized i was hungry once again. For how long had I been wandering this new and amazing world? I stopped myself before going it, and quickly left the area. I was afraid I would take the lives on those inside, but my hunger was so ranvonous...

I felt my eyes dialte, ready to mezmorize any human who happen to meet my gaze: with this power, I would be able to lurr my prey away and devour them in secret.

But then I saw him, a Edward Cullens, as he introduced himself.

He came at me with a murderous glare, and I wondered what on earth could have upset him such. He demanded to know who I was, and introduced myself polightly in hopes of easing the other vampire's anger. It amazed me to know that he resided inside the building with other humans; how he stayed his fangs from their blood was simply unbelivable!

After he told me who I was, I asked him what he wanted: It was clear we both knew we were vampires.

But he was quite rude. He ignored my question and told me to stay away from the school, and to keep to hunting in the forest.

How did he know where i had been? I demanded answers; I didn't like the feeling of being watched.

"Where did you come from?" he asked bluntly.

"You are at no obligation of knowing my where-abouts, Mr. Cullens," I told him coolly. "If you insist on interogating me this way, then I will have no choice but to think unkindly of you."

"You're right..." said the other vampire. He seemed genetically apologizing, so I let the vampire continue. "You just seem...unfamiliar to this area. I am from a different time, but I've gotten used to the way things are after living in it for a hundred years. But you seem like you just arrived."

I was shocked. This vampire told me he has long-adjusted to this new world for a hundred years- and he has not showed any signs of aging!

"Of what bloodline are you from?" I asked him.

"I'm not from any bloodline." he said slowly.

"You were bitten, then." I suggested.

Edward nodded at me, and I felt sympathy towards him. He was awoken with no love or compassion; just a bad misfortune of life-

"No," said Edward suddenly. "If I hadn't become a vampire, i would have died. Carsile saved my life that day when he changed me."

It was then I realized his gift was reading minds. But before we could further our conversation, _she _came over.

"Edward?" she called, running over.

At the sound of her voice, I felt my heart beat quicken, and my blood began to rush through my veins. I was not only hungry, but her voice was so soft and strained with worry and concern, that it reminded me of my beloved Lily. When I turned towards her, however, I was quite surprised at what I saw.

She was nothing like Lily. This young woman who now stood beside the vampire Edward- she was more brave, and cautious; she was the type of girl who would ask how far the drop was if someone told her to jump off a cliff. Or... so she seemed. She still held the glow of innocence in her eyes, and her body movements were electeric and thrilling to my eyes: she seemed so ready to throw herself in front of a train if to save her friends.

I felt Edward Cullens stiffen, and I knew he had read my thoughts. But I gave them a gentle smile. "Is this a friend of yours?" I asked the vampire curiously.

"Yeah." he told me shortly, putting an arm around her. "She's my fiance, Bella. Bella, this is Quincey Harker."

I noticed the way Bella pressed herself closer to him, such trust in her eyes. I thought of Lily, and a pang of regret pierced my all-ready wounded soul.

I still managed to smile, hoping the human girl knew I meant no harm. "It is a pleasure to meet you," I told Bella, bowing.

She looked quite shocked at my gesture, and she kept glancing at Edward as if waiting for him to shoo me away.

"You're not welcome here." Edward said, concluding my thoughts. "I want you to leave."

I nodded shortly. This vampire must be in charge of the area. "It was...refreshing... to meet you two." I told them, bowing once more. "Hopefully, we will cross paths again."

"I don't think so." said Edward coldly.

I winced inwardly, and gave the vampire an apologetic nod. Casting one last glance at Bella, I turned and walked back into the forest, where I am now, writing in my dairy.

Bella...she is a beautiful girl. But I am much older than her. I am twenty-one, and she looks to be seventeen. The boy seems about her age, but he is in his hundreds.

I must stop writing for now and hunt again; I am not used to their area, and I dont know when the sun will come out from the dark clouds.

...


End file.
